Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine in a series of compressor stages, which include pairs of rotating blades and stationary vanes, through a combustor, and then onto a multitude of turbine stages, also including multiple pairs of rotating blades and stationary vanes.
Duct assemblies are generally provided about the turbine engine and include conduits for providing the flow of various operating fluids to and from the turbine engine and between stages of the turbine engine. For example, bleed air turbine engine can be utilized in various ways, including providing pressure for the aircraft cabin, or keeping components of the aircraft free of ice.